


This is Only the Beginning

by historynut19



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historynut19/pseuds/historynut19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....Sexy times with Chase and Riley? I can't write smut to save my life but...here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday to the GreenMuffinRanger, someone whom I am proud to call my friend. I dedicate this little fic to her despite the fact it is total shit. ^^””  
> Hope you guys like it! This is about if Chase was technically evil…well I think you guys might be able to understand. Thanks to my friends and the council who were so supportive in helping me write this trash…I hope I don’t disappoint.  
> *Is patiently waiting for pitchforks and torches to come after me*

 

Darkness, pure pitch black darkness, that was all the green ranger could see. The young man whimpered in both terror and excitement as he resisted the urge to tear the black clothing from his eyes and see the bright world again. He shivered from the cold air that was brushing against his bare body, rubbing his arms in an attempt to keep himself warm. He could hear the sound of clothes shuffling and things being tossed about, he bit his lip, anxiety flooding his senses. How did he get involved in the New Zealander again? He had no idea.

To Riley, this was beyond terrifying.  Why had he agreed to this in the first place? Chase had seduced him into this, he knew that, but for him to fall for his teammate’s charms so easily was just…well he couldn’t put his finger on it, but he was here anyway. Here, on Chase’s bed, _blindfolded_ , and waiting for what was to come next. The bed sank as he felt weight be added; he felt warmth upon his chest, shuddering. “You seem nervous.” Purred a tone like silk, filled to the brim with lust.

Riley gulped, unable to answer; all of a sudden his throat became dry. “Don’t be scared mate.” Chase hummed, pressing his lips to the younger male’s neck. All the air left in Riley’s lungs had disappeared, upon the contact. The New Zealander began nipping at his neck, his fingers ghosting over his chest, down towards the lower half of his body. Riley felt heat surge downwards, whimpering at the actions the older male was implementing upon his body. “Chase,” he groaned, attempting to reach up to touch the older male, wanting him to share the same pleasure.

“No.” Chase’s tone was harsh, his wrist grabbing Riley’s own and pinning them down to the mattress. The green ranger whimpered, his wrists were gripped in a rough manner to the point it hurt. “We’re doing this _my_ way.” The black ranger seethed into his ear, nibbling on the earlobe. The baby raptor whimpered before feeling Chase’s position shift upwards to press a bruising kiss to his lips. Riley could feel a strange sensation bubbling in his lower body as their lip locking went on.,

When they had finally broken the kiss after for who knows how long, Riley was out of breath and felt Chase move once more. He whined, missing the warmth of the older male upon his body. “Be patient, pet,” purred Chase, the bed dipped once more near the foot of it. “You’ll get your reward soon.” it was then Riley felt an infuriating amount of heat upon his lower body to the point his senses nearly fried over. A breathless moan escaped his lips, arching his back so he could be able to savor the pleasure Chase was giving him.

“Chase,” Riley groaned before feeling the sensation leave him just as quickly as it was given to him. He whimpered, before hearing Chase’s sultry voice by his ear.

“This is only the beginning.”

Oh this was going to be a loooong night.


End file.
